Bunny Booty
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: AU: PWP: Castiel works at a club called Bunny Booty which requires him to wear a uniform consisting of hot pink spandex-tight shorts complete with a white fluffy tail, rabbit ears and stockings. One night when he arrives home from work he forgets to change and is surprised by his assumed heterosexual roommate, Dean's reaction to his outfit.


If anyone asked Castiel what he did for a living, he would say he was a librarian. Because he was. To a certain extent. Every weekend he worked at the downtown library with Miss Moseley, sorting books, relabeling and helping patrons. It was a good job. The only issue was there weren't enough hours available. Therefore Castiel had another job too which paid well, had flexible hours and healthy tips but unfortunately came with a bunny costume and a great deal of sexual harassment.

Bunny Booty was a purveyor of willowy, soft, young looking men and women paid to serve customers in skimpy outfits. Essentially, it was for anyone who enjoyed feeling powerful—the last place on earth Castiel would have ever gone looking for employment. However, it's owner and manager, Mr Pellegrino had specifically requested that Castiel join the work force after Castiel had helped him look for a book on S&M and had blushed fiercely at his subject choice.

Although the rabbit costume had been terrifying to begin with—a pair of hot pink spandex-tight shorts complete with a white fluffy tail, rabbit ears and stockings—the promise of much needed cash persuaded him to work there three nights a week as a waiter. The job wasn't difficult and Castiel could handle the constant groping and dirty comments fired his way because they gave him a good wage. He also had two days off midweek. So the pros certainly outweighed the cons. That was until he walked into work that night and Mr Pellegrino asked him how he would feel about—

"Lap dancing?" breathed Castiel. "I. . . I've never danced in my life. I wouldn't know—"

"There's a lot of money in it," said Mr Pellegrino.

"I'm happy with the wage I have."

Sometimes the looks Mr Pellegrino gave were quite scary, and he was looking at Castiel with one of those expressions now, the ones that made Castiel very uneasy. "You should try it. You might like it," he said smoothly.

"But. . ." At his boss's raised brows, Castiel's shoulders slumped. "I'll try."

"Good. That gentleman over there has been looking at you since you walked in. Why don't you go and ask him if he'd like a drink?"

The night waned slowly. Castiel was apprehensive about doing anything as sexy as lap dancing. Whatever costume he had to wear, he could wear it but dancing was something else. He was too awkward to dance. If he was sure his job was safe he would have declined. Mr Pellegrino though had a reputation for firing employees for weak reasons and he was reluctant to risk it. In the past, Castiel had never been in danger of being fired solely because-it made him cringe to say it-he had a good body. He was popular. The alpha male type seemed to like him. It stands to reason that his boss would want to use that asset to make more money out of him. Castiel was just a commodity after all.

When his shift ended Mr Pellegrino gave him a CD. "Practice some routines at home and we'll see how you do tomorrow."

Feeling horribly anxious, Castiel mumbled his assent, blushing. From the back room he quickly collected his coat and bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and headed out of the club into the winter night air before his boss could ask him to do anything else he wasn't prepared for.

Castiel had walked three blocks in the direction of his apartment, in the bitter cold, before he realised he hadn't changed at the club and was still in his Bunny Booty outfit. The thought of lap dancing had made him so preoccupied he had left his regular clothes back at the club. Thank god it was in the dead of night and no one was around to see him, he thought. At least, he didn't think there was. He peeked up and down the street. It was empty, eerily so. Castiel gnawed his lip, shivering, and picked up his pace.

By the time he reached his apartment complex he was vibrating he was so cold. Castiel raced up the steps to his floor, stuffed the key in the lock and walked into his blessedly warm apartment.

Music was drifting out of Dean's open bedroom door and rather than changing into something warmer and comfier like he probably should have done, Castiel walked straight into Dean's room without knocking. His roommate was on his bed, head propped up on a pillow, reading a magazine.

They had been friends since Castiel had answered Dean's advert for a roommate three years previous. With the wages he earned from Bunny Booty he could afford his own apartment but he didn't want to live on his own, not when he was so used to living with Dean.

That, and Castiel was also painfully and pathetically in love with him. A fact Dean didn't need to be made aware of.

"Dean," whined Castiel.

"'sup, Cas?" he replied easily, looking up. His expression morphed from a relaxed, welcoming smile to shock then anger. "What the fuck? You're fucking blue! You're shaking, Cas. Why're you dressed like that?!"

It wasn't the first time Dean had seen Castiel's work clothes. However, it _was _the first time Castiel had walked home in them. Castiel sniffled, shrugged out of his coat, kicked off his pink shoes, crawled onto his roommate's bed and curled into his side. Burrowing in the warmth, he inhaled deeply. Dean smelled wonderful. Leather and aftershave and spice. Castiel breathed in as much as his lungs could take. Just the scent of Dean could make Castiel hard which was a bad state to be in while he was wearing such tight clothes. He tried not to enjoy it too much. "Because I walked home and I forgot to change."

"You walked- Why didn't you _call _me?" said Dean, exasperated.

"Don't know."

"You could have been fucking raped dressed like that."

Castiel shrugged.

The silence that followed held enough room for an eye roll from Dean. His roommate's broad chest expanded with a sigh. "What's up?" He laid his warm hands on Castiel's skin, rubbing slowly. Although he was straighter than a ruler, Dean didn't have a problem with Castiel working in a place like Bunny Booty. Nor did he seem to mind how close Castiel liked to get which often.

"Mr Pellegrino thinks I should start lap dancing for customers." He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. It was a bold move but he couldn't care less. He wanted comfort.

Dean's hand paused on his path across Castiel's back. For a moment Castiel debated pulling away, worried that he had taken their relaxed friendship a bit too far. Then Dean spoke. "Lap dancing? Do you want to do that?"

"No." Face hot, Castiel muttered, "I can't dance. I'm not sexy."

Dean cleared his throat."I wouldn't say that." His fingers resumed their random pattern along Castiel's spine. They felt so hot on his skin. Scorching."Anyway, you shouldn't have to do it if you don't want to. Lap dancing wasn't in the job description."

"I suppose." Castiel pulled away, straightening up and kneeling at his side. He caught Dean taking a glance at his nipples and his lap, the tight shorts that left nothing to the imagination. A few times he had noticed Dean looking at his body, specifically his penis and his nipples—Dean seemed very curious about Castiel's nipples- but it meant nothing. Looking didn't mean attraction. Castiel had no doubts that if Dean really was interested he would make a move. Dean wasn't the type of person to hold back. When he saw something he liked he went after it, full throttle. Unlike Castiel who saw what he liked and pined over it for years.

Castiel picked at a loose thread on Dean's old Ghostbusters t-shirt. Despite how worn and faded it was, it still hung off Dean's body beautifully, accentuating his pectoral muscles. His eyes turned to Dean's handsome face. There was a bit of stubble there, his blonde-brown hair was a mess, sticking up waywardly and just asking for Castiel to run his fingers through it.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Castiel perhaps a little forlornly. A shower that would no doubt turn into a half an hour fantasising over Dean while he tugged on his dick and stuffed his ass with his fingers.

Since the door was on the other side of the room, rather than just walk around the big bed, he climbed over Dean, putting a hand on his chest for balance. He had one leg cocked over Dean's waist, straddling him, when he felt the harsh, quick pounding of a heartbeat under his palm.

Surprised, Castiel slowly raised his eyes to his face. Dean was actually blushing. Never had Castiel seen him blush. It was nothing short of fascinating. He stared, transfixed at Dean's shiny parted lips, the wide set of his eyes. He was embarrassed. But why?

Castiel looked down. There was heat between his legs, just under his backside. He lifted up and stopped breathing at the sight of Dean's very, very obvious erection.

Inexplicably, Castiel blushed too.

"Oh god. Don't do that," groaned Dean.

"D-do what?" breathed Castiel. Dean was _hard_. He was practically in Dean's lap. Dean was _hard_.

"Blush. Like a fucking virgin. Christ." He scrubbed his face like he could wipe the image clean from his mind and then opened his eyes.

"But. . .but you're straight." Something was beginning to occur to Castiel. Snap shots from different memories collected over the years flitted through his head, a projector of fluttering images on his mind's wall. Dean smiling at him, Dean watching him, Dean helping him, touching him, hugging him, protecting him. Suddenly those moments became less platonic. They morphed into something else, something more powerful and ultimately beautiful. Castiel's lips parted. It couldn't be true. Could it? "Dean." He sank down into his friend's lap, blushing hotly at the thick, hard dick underneath him. Heat spread fast across the surface of his skin. He wasn't sure where it was stemming from; his embarrassment or his arousal. "Dean, do you. . ." He could barely get the words out. It seemed so ridiculous. "Do you _like_ me?"

Dean's hands flopped to his sides just short of Castiel's stocking clad legs. He looked off to the left, shaking his head. "Have I questioned my whole fucking sexuality since you moved in? Yes."

Castiel's pulse had tripled its pace.

"Have I thought about you while I've jerked off?" Dean pouted with a slow nod. "Yep."

His eyes drifted back to Castiel's. They made a deliberate tour of Castiel's rapidly hardening dick, his lips and lastly his eyes. "Am I thinking right now about you riding my cock in that slutty bunny outfit of yours?" Voice dropping low and rough, he muttered, "Hell yeah."

A bolt of heat shot though him. Externally, Castiel only released a slow breath. His heart was pounding, pumping excitement and lust through his veins. Unconsciously, he rolled his hips, Dean's hard-on riding along the crease of his ass.

The gorgeous man underneath him sucked in a sharp breath. His hands moved to stroke Castiel's thighs, touching just as he had Castiel's back only this time there was intent behind the gesture. Their eyes met and suddenly it all became shockingly real. Dean was touching him, turned on by him. How far would Dean allow them to go?

Hesitantly, Castiel took Dean's hand in his own, they both seemed to have stopped breathing, and moved it over his straining erection, trapped in his pink hot pants. There was enough tension in the air to cut with a knife. Castiel half expected Dean to stop, to say no, but he didn't. They released a breath together when Dean pressed down with his palm, squeezing his dick.

Castiel began to move his hips and the hand Dean had on his cock slid to the waistband of his bunny shorts. He slipped a finger underneath, ran it along the inside, ghosting over Castiel's skin.

"Pull them down." Dean's voice was frayed with arousal. "I want to see you."

It made Castiel's cock throb with the realisation that Dean was turned on because of _him_. Castiel did as he was told, blushing fiercely as his erection sprang free of the silky, damp material. He dragged the shorts down over his ass to the top of his thighs and Dean watched, fixated. The fluffy rabbit tail sewn to the back had curled in with the fold of material and was brushing Castiel's balls maddeningly.

"Good boy," murmured Dean.

A breathy moan escaped Castiel.

"What, you like that? You like it when I call you a good boy?" said Dean. His palms were skimming Castiel's naked hips while his cock, above his bunny shorts, remained untouched.

Castiel nodded. The long pink rabbit ears on his head slipped a little. He reached to take them off but Dean caught his wrist and said, "No, leave them on. I want to watch them move when you're bouncing on my dick."

Another wave of heat swamped him. _Surely this wasn't real. Surely this was a dream. _

To their left, Dean flicked open the draw in his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. He thumbed open the cap then took Castiel's hand in his and squirted slickness over his digits. "Wanna see you fuck yourself on your fingers." Dean's voice was pure sex. He shifted his hips, lifted them so Castiel could feel the full length of his erection.

Closing his eyes, Castiel inhaled through the ache of arousal.

"C'mon. . .be a good boy for me. Let me watch you."

Those words. Why did they burn? Castiel's mouth fell open in a quick exhale.

"Stretch your tight ass." Dean dragged his blunt nails over the silky, pink stockings that finished at the top of Castiel's thighs in frilly lace. "Fuck yourself on your fingers, baby."

Too turned on to deny him, Castiel leaned forward, one hand braced on Dean's chest while he reached behind and circled the pad of his finger over his hole. He rubbed and pushed right on in. His eyes were on Dean the whole time who was watching the hand disappearing behind Castiel with unwavering focus.

Castiel slid in to the knuckle, unconsciously moving his hips, his breathing uneven.

"That's it," said Dean. "Do you like that? Have you finger fucked yourself thinking about me?"

Castiel gasped as he slid a second finger inside, the familiar burn all too welcome. He couldn't remember a time when he was so turned on. Pre-come had spilled from the tip of his cock, more than he had ever seen before. The fact that he was pleasuring himself with Dean watching made him dizzy with excitement and arousal. With two fingers in his ass on the way to adding a third, Castiel knew he could have come just from the way Dean was looking at him. When he added a third finger he had to grip the base of his dick and keep the fingers buried in him still. Breaths falling quick, his hole stretched wide, he stared down at Dean with glazed eyes.

"Don't stop," said Dean, taking hold of Castiel's hand and pushing his fingers deeper.

"D-Dean, I. . ." Castiel cried out at the sharp, hot throb of pleasure that coursed through him. "I'm going to come."

Dean stopped then. He pulled Castiel's fingers free and applied more lube to his own. Castiel watched Dean's tongue flick out to wet his lips as he gently pushed two digits inside Castiel. His tanned arm was between Castiel's pale thighs, brushing his balls. Dean played with the rim, rubbing and twisting his fingers.

Sweat was beading at Castiel's temples. He was shaking with the need to come. "Dean. . ."

"You're gorgeous," murmured Dean, finally relenting. He released Castiel and undid the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down. "Been thinking about you so fucking much." There was no secondary layer of clothing. His dick was long, thick and hard in his jeans. Dean fisted it, smearing it with lube and stroking once, twice. He looked up at Castiel with dark eyes. "C'mere, baby."

On his knees, Castiel shuffled forward. The bunny shorts still stretching across his thighs prevented him from a lot of movement.

"C'mon, take my cock."

With both hands on Dean's chest, Castiel lowered himself. The perfect amount of lube allowed a slow, slippery drag along his inner muscles. It had him groaning, head thrown back.

"Jesus, _fuck_!" cursed Dean. His hands had flown up to grip Castiel's hips tight. "That feels. . .oh god."

All the way down Castiel slipped until he was full. Dean's cock was quite thick and the burn it incited was delicious. Flushed with heat, Castiel began to move, slow and sure. He didn't dare touch himself despite being tempted to because he was so close to coming.

A quick breath punched out of Dean and he shoved up as Castiel lowered. In unison they gasped. With each snap of Dean's hips his cock hit the perfect spot deep in his ass and Castiel whimpered. Dean's knees were bent, forcing Castiel to tilt towards him and he was thrusting into Castiel hard enough that the fluffy ears on his head flopped with each hit.

"That's it. Oh, _fuck_, yeah," panted Dean. "So good, baby."

Dean's heartbeat was crashing into Castiel's palms. His t-shirt was damp with perspiration, radiating heat. He felt Dean's wide hand grip his erection and tug it fast and rough and the careful control Castiel had on withholding his climax shattered. "Wanna see you." Dean's voice was coarse. "I wanna see you come."

Castiel's lips were parted, panting heavily. He was so close. His orgasm was rising fast and all he could do was let it. Every inch of Dean's length he could feel, the girth of his cock still burning him.

"C'mon, baby, come for me," breathed Dean.

At Dean's words pleasure rushed through him and he cried out. Castiel came hard, thick and hot, all over himself and Dean's hand. After that it only took Dean a few more deep thrusts before he tensed, bow-string tight, coming in Castiel's ass with a choked off moan.

Exhausted, Castiel climbed off Dean and slumped on the other side of the bed, mirroring him and panting at the ceiling. With the heat of lust beginning to fade, an uncomfortable cold settled inside Castiel. What if Dean only wanted sex once? What if, now that he realised he was interested in men, he went to find someone else? Castiel didn't think he could handle Dean bringing men back to their apartment. His occasional girlfriend had been painful enough. Somehow, Dean with a man would be even worse. How would Castiel possibly cope with that? He would have to move out. He would. . . He would have to leave Dean. Fear gripped him. What if—

Dean rolled over, suddenly appearing in Castiel's line of sight. He smiled softly and leaned down to plant a very gentle kiss to his lips.

Castiel blushed, blinking in shock.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile," said Dean, drawing Castiel into a tight embrace. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?" squeaked Castiel into Dean's neck.

"Think you could get a different job? I mean, the costume is awesome, you should keep that for. . .you know, another time but only I wanna see you in it."

Castiel rolled his lips into his mouth. Pure happiness sparked to life in his chest making his heart swell. "I think so."

"Good. I think the library thing is the way to go."

Castiel smiled. "I do too."


End file.
